


Soft and Sweet

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Ned loving his newborn daughter, NedCat Spring Event, Slice of Life, non graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Catelyn doesn't know many husbands who enter the birthing chamber.Most of them prefer to be away, to not be witness of the bloody mess a birth can be. And yet, she finds that Ned is not most men. He is with her the moment her pains hit, only leaving her side to summon the Maester and the midwife.Returns to her post haste.





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the [NedCatSource](https://nedcatsource.tumblr.com)'s Spring Event, Day 5: Soft & Sweet.

Catelyn doesn't know many husbands who enter the birthing chamber.

Most of them prefer to be away, to not be witness of the bloody mess a birth can be. And yet, she finds that Ned is not most men. He is with her the moment her pains hit, only leaving her side to summon the Maester and the midwife.

Returns to her post haste. Holds her hand and bears the brunt of her squeezes without so much a flinch. She is thankful for him, here in the dark and cold of the North, where doesn't have her sister or the maids she's known all her life, she is grateful that he is there.

And she hopes for a son, she desperately wants to give him another. She knows how tenuous life can be, that her little boy is not enough to secure succession. She'd like a daughter too, but she hopes for a boy this time around.

At some point labor is hard enough that she forgets any sort of shame and just screams. He still there with her, doesn't leave, only moves to wipe her sweat and give encouraging words; she is thankful for that, feels him run a wet cloth in her forehead and after he kisses it while whispering that she is strong.

The babe comes with a strong wail and she feels a wave of relief hit her, hears as the Maester announce for a healthy girl.

The midwife cleans her, wraps her in a bundle and handles her over. Her baby is red and wailing and perfect in her eyes. Kisses her child and with a tired smile, she presents her to Ned. "Here Ned, meet your daughter."

She sees him hesitate for a moment, "She is so small."

"Aye Ned, that she is. But all babes start like that, come, hold her."

He does and she feels her heart burst in joy as he smiles down at the child on his arms. But still, there in the back of her head lays the doubt as to whether he would have wanted another son, so she speaks, "I am sorry that he is not a son. Perhaps our next one will be."

He looks up, surprise clear on his face, "Do not be sorry Cat, she is wanted. Any healthy child is welcome. And I am glad that you are well. Do not fret, daughters are to be loved and treasured."

She blinks back tears and relief hits her in waves. Sees him turn and look down at their child now, the smile returns to his face as he gives their daughter a finger for her to hold. There is something in his eyes that she can't quite place, but she is tired and can feel sleep creep in.

"You look tired Cat, perhaps you should sleep. Have you thought of a name for the babe?"

"I am tired yes, if you do not mind I will sleep. I have, I was thinking 'Sansa', do you approve?"

"Sansa," his voice is soft and almost reverential. "Aye, 'tis a good name for her I think. Sleep them Cat, I will care for the babe."

She closes her eyes and as sleep is taking her, she can hear him speak, "Do not worry Sansa, you are loved. Welcome home my child."

'How soft and how sweet a man he is," she thinks. 'Yes, our children will know naught but a good life.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy, comments are awesome. Catch me at tumblr: [TheQueenofHades](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com)


End file.
